Pretending
by ImpossibleGirl03
Summary: Drabbles/viñetas.¿Hasta que punto se pueden aparentar los sentimientos? ¿Cuanto tiempo pueden los dos pretender que no pasa absolutamente nada?
1. Arrogante

**D**isclaimer: No, aunque realmente me _encantaría_, estos personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

Arrogante.

Adoraba molestarla. Ver como su cara se tornaba roja de ira, igualando el increíble tono de su cabello, y como su naricita respingona se arrugaba cada vez que el decía algo que a ella no le gustaba, mientras que sus ojos, que parecían ser del mas delicioso chocolate, pero que en realidad eran mucho mas claros y tenían alguna que otra pinta color verde cuando los veías de cerca, lo miraban con fastidio.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Malfoy? ¿Cómo babosearle la cara a alguna de esas _arrastradas_ que se ponen tan felices de verte siempre y dejar de molestarme, tal ves?- Le cuestiona con tono ácido, encarándolo a pesar de que el le saca una buena cantidad de centímetros y es uno de los chicos más aclamados de todo Hogwarts, pese a su horrible personalidad _(esto ultimo es según ella, claro)_.

-Bueno – Comienza, acortando los pocos metros que hay entre ellos con un par de pasos y agachándose para que sus ojos queden a la misma altura – En realidad, tu estas demasiado cerca, ¿para qué tomarme el trabajo de ir a buscar a otra?

Y ella frunce los labios en una mueca y vuelve a arrugar la nariz, porque si, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaba para el crimen, pero era tan engreído que se le hacia difícil recordar que es lo que le veía, no solo ella, sino todo el mundo, cuando simplemente él no abría la boca.

-Ni en tus más lindos sueños, idiota – Intenta con todas sus fuerzas asesinarlo con sus ojos, pero al parecer ese poder aun no lo posee.

-En realidad si, si pasa en mis más lindos sueños – le sonríe, tan arrogante como siempre, y le guiña con uno de sus malditamente magníficos e hipnotizantes ojos gises, antes de darse media vuelta y dejarla allí, petrificada en medio de aquel desolado pasillo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, básicamente despues de, emm... <em>mucho<em> sin escribir absolutamente _nada_, hace un par de meses comencé a leer historias de estos dos y, sencillamente, los amo. Y descubrí que me inspiran, demasiado, tengo que decirlo, ya que desde anoche cuando decidí por fin escribir todo lo que se me viene a la mente sobre ellos, ya llevo escritos como unos cinco drabbles. En fin, simplemente, los amo. ¿Me dejan saber que les pareció?

**ImpossibleGirl03**


	2. Sociable

**D**isclaimer: No, aunque realmente me _encantaría_, estos personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

Sociable.

No lo entendía, realmente aquello era algo que, sencillamente, escapaba de su entendimiento. Y es que ¿cómo demonios una persona podía ser tan sociable?

Uno simplemente no podía verla en los pasillos sin que alguien quisiera acercarse a ella, le sonriera, la saludara o algo. Y ella, solo sonreía, cálida y llena de brillo, incluso se atrevía a decir con algo de cariño, como si fuera mentira que no conoce ni a la mitad de las personas que le hablan y la idolatran a donde quiera que vaya, por el simple hecho de que así es ella.

Frunce el ceño, furioso. ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ese idiota? ¿Por qué se le acerca tanto ante la mirada atenta de todo Hogwarts? ¿Por qué ella esta sonriendo como si…? Momento, ¿se acaba de morder el labio inferior por algo que el acaba de decir? Matthew Ferguson iba a _morir_.

-¿Qué pasa Scor? – Pregunta Albus, sentado junto a el en la mesa de Slytherin, totalmente ajeno a que el pervertido de Ferguson estaba demasiado cerca de su pequeña _(seguía sin entender lo de pequeña)_ hermana en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Simplemente señala con la barbilla hacia allí, apretando los puños con fuerza. Se sobresalta al escuchar un chillido a su lado, y es que Rebecca Livingston, una idiota estirada compañera de curso de ambos y también de la misma casa que ellos, se inclinaba para cuchichear con sus amigas.

-¡Matthew Ferguson! Esa Potter es una maldita, siempre quedándose con lo mejor – dice con su voz extremadamente chillona mientras sus amigas la escuchan atentamente y le lanzan miradas fulminantes a la pelirroja, al igual que muchas otras chicas que estaban observándola hablar con el idiota – La envidio tanto que… - Pero el simplemente deja de escucharla cuando Albus se levanta y avanza hacia su hermana hecho una furia, como le hubiese gustado salir a él mismo. Pero sonríe. Sonríe al ver la cara de miedo de Ferguson cuando llega a su lado y al escuchar los chillidos de protesta de Lily.

Si, tal vez el no podía hacer nada sin que fuera tachado de raro, entrometido y todo lo que fuera, pero tenia bajo la manga a su mejor amigo, el hermano celoso de la pelirroja, que estaba más que dispuesto a parar su _sociabilidad_.

* * *

><p>Supongo que había olvidado la forma increíble en la que un review me sube el ego y me llena de felicidad, en verdad me alegra mucho saber que les gusto el anterior y simplemente ¡Gracias! Espero que este también les guste (:<p> 


	3. Orgullosa

**D**isclaimer: No, aunque realmente me _encantaría_, estos personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

**N**ota: Solo para aclarar posibles dudas, esto seria a finales del cuarto año de Lily y del sexto de Scorpius. No es que hasta ahora halla estado siguiendo específicamente una línea temporal o algo así entre un drabble/viñeta _(realmente no sé que rotulo ponerles por lo que leí en wikipedia y eso me esta estresando (? ) _y otro pero en fin, me surgió la necesidad de aclararlo. Sin más:

Orgullosa.

¿Quién demonios la mandaba a ser un perfecto enano? Porque allí estaba ella, en puntas de pie y con el brazo totalmente estirado intentando tomar aquel libro de pociones que comenzaba a odiar pero que se le había antojado leer. Miro hacia los lados y no vio a nadie en los pasillos de la, en ese entonces, solitaria biblioteca. Por supuesto, ya todos habían terminado sus exámenes y ahora todos estarían en los terrenos de Hogwarts, disfrutando del cálido sol, el agua fresca del lago, el extremadamente verde césped y el merecido tiempo libre.

Se pregunto a si misma por qué demonios no podía ser una persona normal y disfrutar de un lindo día fuera como cualquier otro alumno junto a sus amigos y sus primos, en vez de insistir con ese estúpido libro. Pero estaba antojada.

Cerró los ojos y se estiro una vez más, en su último intento, y el libro cayó en su mano, junto a otra mano mucho más grande que la suya, algo fría, pero suave al tacto. Pestaño varias veces, sorprendida observando el libro y la mano nívea que aun continuaba allí, y levanto la vista, para dar con un par de ojos grises, brillantes y divertidos, observándola.

Scorpius Malfoy tenia una sonrisa ladeada que hacia suspirar a mas de una e incluso, hasta podría causar algún que otro desmayo. Pero, definitivamente, no causa esa impresión en ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario. De hecho, se le estaba antojando borrársela de una buena bofetada.

Frunció el ceño, como si sus estúpidas sonrisitas bastaran con ella como lo hacían con todas las demás. Por supuesto que no, ella tenia mucha más dignidad que eso. Sabia que el solo lo hacia para hacerse el lindo y refregarle en la cara lo bueno que estaba, y, al final, marcharse de allí, dejándola con ganas de más. Y es que ¿alguien puede culparla? Solo es una pobre adolescente apenas estrenando sus quince años con hormonas recientemente revueltas. Bueno, _recientemente_.

-Vete al infierno – Se lo suelta en la cara, remarcando ácidamente cada una de las palabras mientras le arroja el viejo y polvoriento libro a la cabeza _(por el cual había perdido los últimos quince minutos de su preciosa vida intentando alcanzarlo)_y simplemente se larga de allí, golpeándolo con su rojo cabello al hacer su teatral salida de escena. Tal vez ella hubiera aceptado ayuda de cualquiera, hasta de la envidiosa de Rebecca Livingston que se jactaba de odiarla y ... naah, antes muerta que pedirle ayuda a Livingston. Pero en fin, hubiera aceptado ayuda de cualquiera, pero definitivamente no de él _(y de la idiota de Livingston)_. Porque, si, así era ella, Lily Luna Potter, orgullosa hasta la medula.

* * *

><p>Subo más que apurada en los cinco minutos libres que me hice para terminar de editarlo, rindo física el viernes de la semana que viene y el estudio se esta llevando mi ultima semana de vacaciones, un asco :S<br>En fin, respondiendo un poco a las preguntas que me hicieron: No, no van a ser todas desde el punto de vista de Scor, y esta es la prueba de ello jaja. Y em, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta? Bueno, en mi opinión, si eso pasara pronto, en este caso, seria aburrido. Aunque en realidad tengo en mente hacer un conjunto aparte de viñetas de ellos dos melosos y cariñosos cuando termine de estudiar, ¿que dicen?  
>¡Gracias por los reviews! en verdad me alegra mucho ver que les gusta :) Espero poder actualizar pronto<p>

**ImpossibleGirl03 **


	4. Encanto

**D**isclaimer: Ya saben, todos los hermosos personajes don de JK Rowling, nada mío, solo las ideas tontas.

**N**ota: Al igual que en el anterior, seguimos a finales del cuarto año de Lily y del sexto de Scor.

Encanto.

Hacia calor, mucho calor (era la última semana en el castillo después de todo) y Albus, ese que él solía llamar _mejor amigo _había insistido demasiado y prácticamente lo había _arrastrado_ hasta el jardín del colegio. Dio gracias a Merlín, Dios, o quien quiera que sea que estuviera allí arriba por haber encontrado ese gorro beige que parecía de pesca o algo así y que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido. Si, era feo, no combinaba para nada con su personalidad, y todo lo que quisieran, pero al menos tapaba completamente todo su cabello.

Había tratado todo, absolutamente todo lo que se le había ocurrido y su amigo había sugerido también. Lo había lavado millones de veces y le había echado decenas de pociones, sin resultado alguno.

A su lado, Albus soltaba risitas disimuladas.

-No es gracioso – Murmuro de brazos cruzados contra la fresca pared de piedra que daba al amplio pasillo que conectaba con el resto del castillo.

-Oh si, si que lo es – Le contesto el pelinegro soltando una sonora carcajada, ahora sin disimulo alguno. El solo bufo, molesto.

-Hey Scor, lindo gorro – Una chica de Ravenclaw le guiño el ojo intentando parecer sexy, o eso creyó él. Y, claro, el maldito de Albus no pudo retener su risa, _otra vez_.

-No es gracioso, Potter – volvió a murmurar con dientes apretados y tono ácido.

-Si, si lo es y lo sabes, solo que no quieres admitirlo porque ella lo hizo – Y el más pequeño de los hombres Potter no imaginaba en realidad cuanta razón cargaba.

-Si no fuera por tu hermana yo no…

-Oh no, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, no te atrevas. Te advertí que no te metieras con ella y simplemente no me hiciste caso.

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que ella …-Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada porque de pronto sintió que algo faltaba en su cabeza. Y una voz en su mente simplemente grito _"¡NO!", _llena de desesperación.

Albus se estaba revolcando en el piso de la risa, _literalmente_. Todos los alumnos que estaban allí los estaban mirando. Unos cuantos seguían el ejemplo de Albus.

-Lindo color Malfoy – Lily sonreía abiertamente mientras lo miraba y caminaba hacia atrás, poniéndose su gorro sobre su propia cabeza – Si me lo preguntas, el violeta es un color un poco extravagante para mi gusto. Es más, creo que me esta dañando la vista – Y para hacer énfasis de aquello, entrecerró los ojos – Pero descuida, se ira en tres o cuatro días – Le informo a la mar de contenta - o tal vez no… - soltó una carcajada antes de ir a reunirse con Hugo y Dominique, quienes miraban la escena mas que divertidos algo alejados de allí, aun con el gorro puesto. Albus seguía riendo. _Genial_.

Frases inconexas y sin mucho sentido pasaban por su cabeza (ahora de un purpura intenso) en ese momento, tales como: _"Mátenme ahora"_ e _"Incluso ese feo gorro se ve bien en ella"._

Esa chica en verdad tenía el encanto de un colacuerno húngaro hambriento, estaba loca y era algo-_bastante_- bipolar. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, soportando la humillación de medio castillo, sabiendo que pronto sufriría la de la otra mitad cuando se enteraran de cómo en uno de sus incontables intentos de acercarse a ella su hermosa cabellera platinada había terminado así, porque sí, estaba loco por ella, ¿por qué seguir ocultándolo?

* * *

><p>Simplemente; ¡Amo a Albus! Yo también me hubiese reído hasta el cansancio por como me lo imagino con el pelo violeta. ¿Y a ustedes que les pareció?<br>Desde ya, pido perdón si encuentran algun error ortografico o algo, simplemente estoy escasa de tiempo pero quería subirlo de todos modos.  
>Gracias por tomarse unos minutos y escribir esos Riviews que me alegran el día, ¡son geniales!<p>

**ImpossibleGirl03**


	5. Infantil

**D**isclaimer: Ya saben, todo de J.K Rowling, nada mío, salvo las ideas tontas que llegan a horas inoportunas.

Infantil.

-¿En verdad tienes quince años? – Pregunto al ver como ella estaba más que entretenida con unas especies de gomitas de colores chillones que acababa de comprar en Honeydukes. Ambos estaban caminando por el camino que llevaba de vuelta al catillo. Era un bello y soleado día.

-¿En verdad todas las noches te hechas agua oxigenada en el cabello? – Pregunto ella dándole un mordisco a la gomita roja que se estiro unos cuantos centímetros cuando tiro de ella para cortarla con sus dientes y se rio mientras seguía masticando.

-Yo no me hecho agua oxigenada en el cabello – Respondió el rubio parándose en el camino, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues, debiste hacerlo para quitar lo morado completamente tan rápido– Sonrió ella, estirando su mano libre para despeinarlo. Era extraño, el _jamás_ dejaba que nadie tocara su cabello, pero adoraba que ella lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué siempre te metes con mi cabello? Eres tan infantil - Murmuro acercándose más a ella, con una sonrisa picara.

-Deja de meterte con mi aparente edad, Malfoy, yo sé que me amas de todos modos – Ella le devolvía la sonrisa, con sus brazos entrelazados detrás de su cuello.

-¿Igual que tu a mi? – Alzo una de sus cejas, su boca estaba tan cerca de la de ella. Su cálido y dulce aliento lanzaba descargas eléctricas sobre sus labios.

-Claro – Rio ella - ¿Acaso aun lo dudas?

Gomitas con sabor a fresa. Menta fresca. Deleitarse con el más delicioso pastel de chocolate. La adrenalina de volar a cientos y cientos de metros sobre el suelo a toda velocidad. Fuegos artificiales. Los más hermosos fuegos artificiales. Calor. _Amor_. _Gloria_.

Si, los labios de Lily sabían a gloria. Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de emociones que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. No podía creerlo. La estaba besando, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y el se lo había dicho a ella. Todo era tan perfecto que… ¿Por qué de repente había tanta luz y…?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y un par de ojos esmeraldas debajo de una mota de pelo color azabache lo miraban chispeantes, mientras hacia morritos a pocos centímetros de la cara. Fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara solo y diera un salto monumental hacia atrás y se callera de la cama, completamente enredado entre las blancas sabanas.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta mal contigo Potter? – Estallo, poniéndose de pie como podía, Mientras Albus se le partía de la risa en la cara.

-Anda ya, señor "Yo no me hecho agua oxigenada en las noches " y "¿Me amas igual que yo a ti?", deja de soñar con mi hermana y vístete, es nuestro ultimo día de clases por este año.- Y con una ultima y radiante sonrisa, el moreno salió de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, desorientado. ¿Había sido solo un sueño? ¿Habia hablado dormido? Al parecer si. El idiota de Albus se reiría de el por un largo tiempo, por suerte ya estaban casi pisando las vacaciones. Aunque, se había sentido tan real…

-Bueno, le dije que sí sucedía en mis más lindos sueños – Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

><p>Jajaja ¿creyeron que iba a llegar el momento tan fácil? No señor, a estos dos les falta recorrer un largo camino para llegar a eso. Como sea, aprobé y soy la persona más feliz del mundo, así que probablemente caiga con alguna que otra locura más por acá :)<br>Lo sigo diciendo, AMO a Albus Severus Potter, es simplemente genial :D Pero no tan genial como ustedes y sus lindos reviews, de verdad, gracias :)


	6. Chismosa

**D**isclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no son mios, todo es de J.K Rowling, pero eso ya lo saben.

**N**ota: Esta escena me la imagino en el lugar que estaban Harry y Hermione cuando se ven a si mismos y Hermione golpea a Draco en la película del Prisionero de Azcaban. No sé si lo recuerdan realmente, pero era como una especie de pasillo abierto que daba a los terrenos. No creo que sea algo muy importante de todos modos, pero solo quería decirlo.

Chismosa.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Murmuro agachada, intentando ver por una de las ventanas, pero un estúpido árbol se obstruía en su camino. Eso era frustrante.

-Honestamente, Potter, ellos están en una cita; ¿qué demonios piensas que están haciendo? – le contesto el rubio recargado en la pared, a pesar de que ella no esperaba realmente una respuesta. Ella soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración.

-Hacia allí esta el castillo – Señalo la pelirroja sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como Albus paseaba a Hannah, su mejor amiga desde que las habían puesto en Gryffindor hacia ya cinco largos años, a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Quien lo diría, Lily Luna Potter es toda una chismosa. – Le sonrió abiertamente cuando ella lo taladro con su mirada color avellana.

-No soy una chismosa. Mi hermano esta allí paseándose con mi mejor amiga y yo quiero asegurarme de que el idiota no lo arruine. Tiene esos estúpidos genes Potter que lo hacen comportarse como un idiota delante de alguien que realmente le gusta. Mi abuelo era así, mi padre también, aunque obviamente no tanto, James… bueno, creo que nunca le ha gustado nadie realmente, solo se comporta como un cerdo con las chicas, lo cual es detestable y Albus…. Al es un buen chico, pero si algo saliera mal entre ellos dos luego las cosas serian demasiado… incomodas. – Las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca mientras intentaba defenderse, pero él ya había dejado de prestarle atención, porque algo de su pequeño monologo le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

-¿Y que hay de ti Potter? - Cuestiono alzando una de sus perfectas cejas - ¿Tienes esos genes también? – Con un par de pasos toda distancia entre ellos se había acabado, y el varonil aroma de su perfume, sumado a la repentina cercanía, le nublo todos los pensamientos coherentes.

-Yo… yo… en realidad nunca… - Se paro y miro hacia diferentes direcciones nerviosamente. No podía decirle que _si_ tenia esos estúpidos genes. Los mismos genes que la había llevado a teñirle el cabello d morado el año anterior, o a caer "accidentalmente" sobre el en uno de los innumerables partidos de Quidditch que habían tenido ese verano en su casa cuando el fue a visitar a Albus durante las vacaciones. Esos malditos genes que literalmente la _obligaban _a hacer idioteces para llamar su atención. Pero cuando miro a través de la ventana y palabras inconexas seguían saliendo de su boca haciendo que el rubio la mirara de forma aun másintensa-e incomoda-, el mundo se le vino a los pies. Albus y Hannah estaban caminando hacia allí, riendo, completamente ajenos a que ellos dos estaban allí, supervisado su cita. _Demonios_.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí! – Chillo, alterada, haciéndolo saltar en el sitio, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quienes? – La cercanía no solo la nublaba a ella, al parecer. Scorpius se había perdido completamente en las bellas facciones de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¡Albus y Hannah! – Le respondió ella bajándolo a la realidad y gesticulando con las manos, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Ambos voltearon hacia la entrada, por donde las risas se escucharon fuertemente y pudieron apreciar las sombras de la parejita feliz. No había tiempo para correr, volar, volverse invisible, desaparecer, rogar por ser tragados por la tierra ni inventar una excusa decente por la cual ambos se encontraban allí, _juntos_. Eso simplemente no podía ser bueno.

Y de pronto lo sintió. Los cálidos brazos de Lily rodeándolo por el cuello y su pequeño cuerpo aprisionándolo contra la pared. La miro completamente abrumado y ella le devolvió la mirada, llena de desesperación, rogándole porque le siguiera el juego. Lo que siguió a continuación no lo entendió del todo, pero de un momento a otro los carnosos labios de Lily se estaban presionando furiosamente con los suyos. No-podía-creerlo. Lily Luna Potter lo tenia _aprisionado_ contra una pared, lo estaba _besando_ y le estaba pidiendo silenciosamente que fingiera delante de su hermano mayor que ellos estaban _juntos_ para que él no se diera cuenta de que ella lo había estado espiando durante toda la cita y que él, Scorpius, había estado con ella toda la tarde con la escusa de molestarla por ser una chismosa, pero que en realidad solo lo hacia para tenerla cerca. Simplemente… aquello era mucho para su pobre y joven corazón.

Rápidamente recordó todas las veces que había soñado con aquel momento. Millones de escenario se le habían cruzado por la mente, millones de situaciones. Pero jamás que lo harían para aparentar delante de Albus. De todas formas eso no tenia importancia, aquel beso hacia que cualquier sueño que hubiese tenido, por mas real que le hubiese parecido en su momento, le pareciera una porquería. Los labios de Lily eran carnosos y suaves, y se sonrió mentalmente al darse cuenta a que sabían a dulces de fresa. Instintivamente le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, dejándose hacer por ella, quien había tomado el control, y no le molestaba para nada.

-¿Y qué sucedió entonces cuando… - Pero la voz de su mejor amigo se detuvo cuando los vio, y él no tuvo más remedio separarse de la pelirroja y quitar la vista de los carnosos labios de Lily, ahora algo hincados y más rojos de lo común, para hacerle frente con una falsamente despreocupada sonrisa al descolocado pelinegro - ¿Lils? ¿Scor? ¿Qué…?

-Oh bueno, yo creo qué es demasiado obvio Al –Intervino sorpresivamente Hannah haciendo un gesto con su mano como para restarle importancia. Como si encontrada a Lily Luna Potter en los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy y _besuqueándose_ en los pasillos fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Vamos, supongo que tendremos una seria charla con ellos cuando no estén tan… ocupados- y tras esto, arrastro al menor de los varones Potter lejos de allí.

La oyó suspirar con alivio cuando el moreno y la castaña desaparecieron por el pasillo. Y entonces lo supo. No tendría otra oportunidad como esta otra vez. No podía desperdiciarla. Aprovechando que aun la tenia entre sus brazos la hizo girarse hacia él y ataco sus labios nuevamente, esta vez llevando el control de la situación. La beso como realmente quería, con todo el deseo que se había guardado desde siempre y toda la pasión que llevaba escondiendo demasiado tiempo. La llevo contra la pared contraria, presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella y la tomo fuertemente de las mejillas, mientras sus lenguas sometieran a una intensa lucha por el control. Le _encantaba_.

Cuando sintió que ella se le acercaba en busca de más fue cuando decidió separarse de ella.

-La próxima Potter – Le guiño un ojo antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos nuevamente para separarlos casi al instante y marcharse de allí. Queriendo más. Como siempre solía hacer.

* * *

><p>Ok, esto es… raro. Y largo, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora. Ni siquiera sé realmente de donde salió, supongo que se pusieron hormonales y me obligaron a escribir esto. Ahora, a lo que realmente voy a ir es a que, si esperan que después de un par de besitos van a estar juntos por el resto de la humanidad… bueno, se equivocan, son por demás de orgullosos y vuelteros. En fin, perdón por no haber actualizado en este último tiempo, los profesores se complotan para llenarnos de trabajos prácticos y pruebas en estas épocas, es horrible T.T<p>

Estoy escribiendo un SongFic de ellos que ya casi termino, solo me faltan un par de detalles así que espero poder subirlo pronto (:

Desde ya, como siempre, les agradezco enormemente a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, son lo que me incita a seguir escribiendo. Espero que nos leamos pronto  
><strong>ImpossibleGirl03<strong>


	7. Fotogenico

**D**isclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no son mios, todo es de J.K Rowling, pero eso ya lo saben.

Fotogenico.

El alarido de la joven pelirroja se escucho por todo el castillo mientras ella se arrojaba hacia los terrenos de este corriendo tan rápido como podía con una cámara fotográfica en mano.

Sabia que de nada serviría correr, él la alcanzaría pronto, de hecho podía oírlo cerca, por lo que forzó un poco más el paso, riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Potter? ¡Devuélveme esa cámara!

-¡No es mi culpa que seas tan fotogénico como el trasero de un Troll Malfoy! – Chillo entre carcajadas, justo antes de que un par de fuertes brazos le rodearan la cintura y al alzaran unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, haciéndola girar y uniéndose a sus risas.

Él la observó, con esos hipnóticos ojos que tenía y que la hacían viajar a otra galaxia cada vez que la miraba con esa inquietante intensidad.

-¿Así que soy tan fotogénico como el trasero de un Troll? – Le cuestiono alzando una ceja mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el suelo, pero manteniendo sus brazos firmemente a su alrededor.

Y ella quería responderle, ¡de verdad que si! Quería soltar algún comentario gracioso sobre su cara de idiota en la foto que ella le había tomado de improvisto, algo como "En realidad eres tan fotogénico como lo que sale del trasero de un Troll"… ok, eso seria demasiado desagradable y… ¡Imagen mental no necesaria para la humanidad!... En fin. La cosa es que no pudo responderle porque estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en mantener sus piernas, que de repente parecían hechas de gelatina.

Recuerdos de lo sucedido dos semanas atrás la asaltaron al tenerlo tan cerca. Albus. Hannah. Cita. Chismosa. Idiota entrometido. _Beso_. ¡Demonios! Ese maldito beso que tantas veces se había reproducido en su cabeza atormentándola una y otra vez.

Trago con dificultad cuando vio la gloriosa sonrisa en la cara del rubio y lo vio acercarse más.

Todo pareció en cámara lenta desde entonces. Él iba a besarla. Iba a besarla… ¡otra vez! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Es decir, él va y la besa (aunque técnicamente en un principio todo había sido culpa de ella), y luego, el muy idiota la evita por dos semanas, no le habla, no la molesta, no le sonríe, ¡ni siquiera la mira! Y luego, ahí esta, acercándose peligrosamente a ella con toda su pervertidamente sexy anatomía y esa sonrisa que… ¡Deja de baberate ya!

Y a todo esto… ¿Es posible pensar todo esto en tas pocos segundos? No, probablemente no, pero… momento ¡Se esta desviando! ¡Esa no es su boca! ¡Es su oreja! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota confunde una boca con una oreja?

-Albus nos esta mirando desde el castillo – Le susurra antes de posar fugazmente sus finos labios en la mejilla de la descolocada pelirroja y luego dispararle de lleno el flash en la cara. – Si, bueno, yo no soy muy fotogénico, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás, ¡linda cara Potter! – Le guiña un ojo riendo y se aleja, llevándose consigo la cámara de Lily, llena de fotos de si misma, pero en realidad eso no le importaba a ella.

No, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era: "¡Maldito Albus!", "¿Por qué demonios siempre se va y me deja parada como una idiota?" y, muy a su pesar, "¡Yo quería ese beso!"

* * *

><p>Aww, me sentía mal porque son todas tan lindas dejando esos comentarios hermosos y yo estaba atravesando esos momentos odiosos en los que no se te ocurre absolutamente NADA. Es realmente frustrante. Y además estaba más que enojada porque me robaron el celular en donde tenia un montón de ideas para este y otros Fics, un asco u.u<p>

Así que decidí tratar de olvidarme de todo y sentarme a escribir, y prácticamente se escribió solo. Creo que ahora me siento mejor jaja

Como sea, muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios y todas las cosas lindas que ponen en ellos, realmente me alientan mucho a seguir y no abandonar en esos momentos en los que toda inspiración se va. De verdad, gracias. Espero que nos podamos leer pronto

**ImpossibleGirl03**


	8. Idiota

**D**isclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no son míos, todo es de J.K Rowling, pero eso ya lo saben.

Idiota.

Su cabeza parece a punto de estallar y su cuerpo se siente adolorido. La temperatura sube y baja constantemente. De un momento a otro pasa de estar temblando de los pies a la cabeza a sentir un calor sofocante. Una perlada capa de sudor le cubre la frente y un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus cálidos ojos sin poder evitarlo.

La fiebre es demasiado alta y ella apenas es consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

No hay nadie más en la enfermería a excepción de ella. Madame Pomfrey la había dejado sola hacia como media hora, tal vez más, tal vez menos, no estaba segura.

Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la nariz, temblando como una hoja mientras observaba el helado plato de sopa sobre su mesa de luz. Ni siquiera lo había probado, lo que menos tenia era hambre, simplemente quería que la drogaran o algo así y la despertaran cuando la estúpida fiebre se hubiera ido.

"_No debiste quedarte bajo la nieve tanto tiempo para observarlo volar por el campo de Quidditch si no tenias tu abrigo encima"_ le susurra su conciencia traidora. No era su culpa haber perdido la noción del tiempo bajo los blancos y helados copos de nieve. _Estúpidos genes Potter que te arrastran a hacer cosas idiotas._

Le da la impresión de oír la gran puerta de la enfermería abrirse, pero asume que es uno más de sus múltiples delirios. Hacía tiempo que ya todos debían estar en la cama descansando.

Pero entonces siente un peso sobre uno de los lados de su cama y abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando una fría y nivea mano le cubre la boca para que no emita sonido alguno y un par de ojos grises se fijan en los suyos con increíble intensidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – susurra contra la mano del joven Malfoy, aun dudando de que aquello no fuera realmente producto de alguna alucinación o algo por el estilo.

-No pude venir en el horario de visitas, el idiota de Bauer no me dejo faltar a la práctica, dijo que con que faltara Albus era más que suficiente – Explica el rubio, haciéndose lugar en la pequeña e incomoda cama para acostarse junto a ella.

-¿Ibas a faltar a la práctica para venir a verme? – Se sorprende ella, poniéndose de costado para darle un poco más de lugar.

-No es que sea algo tan descabellado, después de todo, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, ¿no? – GENIAL, simplemente _genial_, no le alcanzaba con verla en ese horrendo estado sino que también aprovechaba para tirarle alguna que otra puñalada directamente al corazón. _Estúpido Malfoy._

-Supongo que no – murmura cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Su cabeza iba a explotar y las palabras del rubio no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le resulta un tanto extraño oír un tinte de preocupación en sus arrastradas palabras.

-No- Contesta simplemente. No tiene ánimos ni para mentirle a él ni para mentirse a sí misma. Está enferma, no solo físicamente, sino que debe de estarlo mentalmente para estar enamorada de semejante idiota.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? – Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos y lo observa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía todo aquello? ¿Por qué le generaba tantos dolores de cabeza? ¿Por qué la buscaba si no quería nada de ella? ¿Por qué la besaba como si fuera lo único que quisiera hacer en toda su maldita vida si lo que hacía luego era pasearse con media población femenina de Hogwarts del brazo delante de ella? ¿Por qué volvía momentáneamente a llenarla de esperanzas si al otro día volvía a ignorarla? ¿Por qué la visitaba si ella solo era le hermanita de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en romperle el corazón? ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo entendía.

-No realmente – La garganta le dolió y una nueva oleada de frio acompañada de unos fuertes temblores volvieron a asaltarla. Instintivamente él la abrazo y froto sus pequeños brazos para infundirle calor, y ella solo de dejo hacer, las fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo.

-Shh, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí – le murmuro al oído al oírla sollozar, en parte por el dolor físico, en parte por el dolor emocional. Odiaba verla así, se sentía tan impotente, tan inservible… Así que simplemente la abraza, la abraza y ella se acurruca en su pecho, como una pequeña niña indefensa, aferrándose a la blanca camisa del uniforme que él aun lleva puesta.

-No me dejes sola – le oye murmurar con voz débil y rasposa. Y su pecho se llena de un sentimiento, un calor extraño, que rápidamente se expande por todo su cuerpo de una forma devastadora. Lo que sentía por aquella pequeña pelirroja iba muchísimo más allá de de una simple atracción o de un amor adolescente. No, era mucho más que eso. Mucho más intenso y profundo. Y eso lo aterraba.

-Nunca princesa – Le murmura al oído, observándola a través de la suave luz plateada proveniente de la luna. Incluso así, con su larga melena pelirroja alborotada, el sudor en su bello rostro, cubierto por dos grandes ojeras y un rubor intenso tanto en sus mejillas como en su nariz, se pregunta si es posible que exista una criatura tan bella como ella. Se siente idiota y desdichado por evitarla y hacerla sufrir, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace.

Supone que lo hace por temor. Temor a no saber tratarla. Temor a herirla y no cuidarla bien. Temor a no poder protegerla de la tormenta que se les vendrá encima si sus familias se enteran de lo que ocurre entre ellos. A destruir algo tan perfecto como es ella. A romperle el corazón.

Pero lo hace, el idiota, porque no es que se lo pueda describir con palabras lindas, lo hace una y otra vez al ignorarla y salir con una chica diferente cada día sabiendo que a ella le dolerá, pero tal vez así deje de buscarlo. Lo hace con sus comentarios estúpidos acerca de que solo es la hermanita de Al. Lo hace al alejarse de ella. Simplemente lo hace. Lo arruina todo. Y eso lo asusta aún más.

-No volveré a irme princesas – Le acaricia el pelo con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra le abraza fuertemente la cintura – Te lo prometo, aquí me quedo.

* * *

><p>Ya sé, ya sé, soy un desastre actualizando, lo admito. En fin, si, no es exactamente como los anteriores, pero esto es lo que sale cuando te pasas todo el día en la cama con fiebre mientras tus amigos están en la pileta disfrutando del verano.<p>

De todas formas, espero que les guste. Tuve algún que otro problema con el titulo, paso de ser "Protector" (si, no tenía nada que ver con lo que termino siendo al final) a ser "Enferma" que sonaba asquerosamente mal jajaja, así que simplemente me quedé con el "Idiota".

No voy a prometer nada, pero ojala no me tarde tanto en volver a actualizar, besos  
><strong>ImpossibleGirl03<strong>


End file.
